For Love
by cdnzluvjman
Summary: Takes place right after Andrea leaves Todd's apartment. TODD's POV. Follows Todd's life after Andrea, and his search for new love. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!! *Note* May eventually change to R Rating. Please read and review!
1. It's Alright Todd Everything's Alright

For Love A 'Girl' Fan Fiction **Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the writers/director/producer of this movie. I felt the need to continue on with the Girl saga in Todd's POV. This is only FICTION! I am purely borrowing these characters.  
  
Her words went through me like a stab from a knife. "It's alright, Todd. Everything's alright." The phrase sounded all to familiar to me, as I'd said multiple times before. But no one had ever said it to me. I now knew what Andrea went through when I'd said those exact words to her. And it felt horrible.  
  
She left me there, alone in Carla's apartment. I lay there in my bed, thoughts going threw my head. Had I screwed this thing up for good? But I already knew the answer. Yes.  
  
At first, I didn't think anymore of Andrea than I did any other fan. I thought she was just another 'groupie', and I took advantage of her feelings for me. And when I finally discovered that I had feelings for her, it was too late. And now she was gone.  
  
I grabbed my cigarettes from the side of my bed and lit one up, and exhaled the gray smoke. I got up from my bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that were in a heap on the floor. Carla came in a few moments later and looked at me with a questioning look on her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"I told Andrea how I felt." I said, inhaling more of my cigarette.  
  
Carla set her bag down on the table. "And?"  
  
"It was too late." I walked over to the piano, and began to play a few notes. "Too fucking late."  
  
I looked over at Carla who had a small smirk on her face. "What's that about?" I asked, interested in what she was thinking about.  
  
"I knew this would happen." She said and walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"And how exactly did you know?" I asked, somewhat annoyed at the pleasure she was taking in this situation.  
  
"She was different. She wasn't like the other girls. I knew you would realize that once you left to go on tour. And once you came back, she'd already gone out on her own, to become her own person."  
  
I stamped out my cigarette in the ashtray. "You're right. Listen, I'm gonna go. I have to think."  
  
"Alright." Carla said.  
  
And Carla WAS right. I had screwed up something that was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me.  
  
I pulled on a shirt, and grabbed my jacket and left the apartment. I walked around the city for hours, gathering my thoughts, which often turned to Andrea. The moment I first saw her rushing into the backstage area where I was, looking for the bathroom, I saw an insecure girl, who needed guidance. But the girl I saw in my apartment moments ago wasn't that same girl at all. She'd become a secure woman, who no longer needed me to feel happy with herself.  
  
I walked into a diner after I'd finished my little walk. I sat down at a booth near the back. The waitress immediately came over. She was a chubby, middle-aged woman, who wore too much makeup.  
  
"Coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks" I said. The waitress filled the cup with coffee.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Andrea. "Not at the moment thanks." I told her, and she walked off. All I really wanted at that moment was Andrea there, right beside me. She'd be heading to Brown in a few weeks, and I knew I may never see her again.  
  
After I finished my coffee, I again went out, and headed back to the apartment to try to sleep. I had trouble falling to sleep that night, I thought too much of Andrea. I knew it'd be a while before my life would go back to normal, and I could once again return to the life I had known previously. A life of meaningless one night stands with groupies who wanted nothing more than to get close. 


	2. Jessie

"TODD!"  
  
I heard my name being screamed by a mob of at least a hundred people as I made my way from the bus, into the venue. It had been two weeks since I'd last seen or talked to Andrea. She'd be at Brown by now, obviously having moved on with her life. I looked into the crowd, half expecting to see Andrea's smiling face, looking at me adoringly.  
  
I longed for the days when I could go out, and not be recognized. But my days of anonymity were over. After the release of our first album, we shot to fame, and were constantly touring.  
  
"But I could come with you. I could be with you." Andrea's voice echoed through my eardrums.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back." I told her, and with that, I kissed her forehead, and walked away. Never looking back.  
  
"TODD!"  
  
I stopped right in front of the door, and again looked into the crowd. Looking around at the group of people, wanting nothing more than a glance, or a touch from me, or another guy in the band.  
  
"Hey c'mon man. Let's go in there." I heard Luke say from behind me.  
  
I looked ahead. "Sorry man. Got sidetracked a minute there." My security guard opened the door, and I walked in.  
  
We made our way through the backstage area and found the hospitality room. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Luke sat next to me, passing me over a bottle of beer. I opened the bottle of beer and took a huge gulp.  
  
"Still thinking about Andrea?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You've got to get over her man. She's obviously moved on. You just need to get laid." Luke laughed.  
  
I smiled, and took another swig of my beer. "Fuck man. You're stupid." I laughed at him and took another drink from the bottle. "What time are we going on anyway?"  
  
Luke glanced up at the clock, hanging on the wall. "At 9. Not for another few hours. Why?"  
  
I finished off my beer and got up from my seat on the couch. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Carla looked up at me. "Again? You've been doing that a lot lately."  
  
"I just want to walk." I said, somewhat annoyed at her again. I loved Carla a lot, but her constant butting in on my life really pissed me off sometimes.  
  
My security guard Rick followed me out to the door. I turned around and faced him. "Alone."  
  
Rick nodded, and opened the door for me. I walked out of the building, and heard the door close behind me. I put the hood of my jacket over my head, and began to walk down the wet streets of Seattle.  
  
"You're Todd Sparrow." I heard a voice from behind me say. It was a female voice, and I turned around to see a beautiful girl smiling at me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. That's me." I removed the hood from my head, and looked at her and smiled. "And you are?"  
  
She offered her hand to me. "I'm Jessica. My friends call me Jessie." I took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She followed, and took a seat next to me.  
  
"What are you doing out here walking alone?" She asked.  
  
I took my cigarettes out of my pocket, and put one in my mouth. I offered her one and she shook her head. I placed the pack back into my pocket and lit the cigarette. "Just walking. No special reason."  
  
"I do that a lot too. Helps clear out the mind."  
  
I nodded, blowing the smoke out. "Yeah. You coming to the show tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. My friends and I are going." She told me.  
  
I looked at her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders, and she had an amazing smile.  
  
"Why don't you and your friends come backstage after the show?" I asked her, snubbing the cigarette out on the side of the park-bench and getting up from my seat.  
  
She looked up at me in amazement, as if I'd just given her the world. "I'd love to!"  
  
I smiled. "Great. Nice meeting you Jessie. See you later." I walked away.  
  
"You too Todd!" I heard her call.  
  
I grinned, and again placed the hood of my jacket over my head.  
  
**THANKS LUCKY STAR FOR THE REVIEW! I too was frustrated the way the paragraphs were set up when I posted the story.cuz in my Word Document they weren't that way at all! LOL** 


End file.
